fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
R-Evolutions Episode 2 - Trust
The following day, at Luke’s school… (Luke, Will, and Tyler are walking through the halls to their next class) Will) So you’re saying that Valkyrie dissed you even after you started being nice to him? Luke) Yep, that sums it up. Tyler) That’s just cold, man. Luke) Well, at least I know the real reason why Valkyrie’s been so distant from us. Will) I wonder what made Valkyrie distrust the entire world… Luke) We know that Nexus is a fugitive of the law, so of course the entire world is against him and Valkyrie right now. Tyler) There has to be some way to brighten up Valkyrie’s mood, though I think Will’s idea of polishing Valkyrie won’t work now .-. Luke) Definitely not another brawl, though. *Rubs back* Yesterday’s left me with a bruised back. T.T ---- Meanwhile, at BRAWL Headquarters… Derek) I want all nearby units in Neo Bakugan City mobilized now! We have a Code 3-6-0 situation! Brett) *Briefing soldiers* Today is the day that we apprehend the Guardian Bakugan of the fugitive known as Nexus. This Bakugan, Pyrus Valkyrie, is extremely powerful, as he has defeated both Captain Derek and I in battle, with only one attack. Proceed through this mission with caution, because the outcome may very well determine your own lives. Soldier) Who will be leading us on our mission? Brett) The Commanders and Captains have decided that Lieutenant Aaron shall lead the mission. Are you up to the task, Lieutenant? Aaron) *Walks up and salutes Brett* Yes sir! I will not allow the fugitive Bakugan to escape us this time, nor will I allow any of my men to be injured! Derek) *Walks over to Aaron* You’ve got the spark, Lieutenant. This should help you succeed in your mission. *Holds out a closed hand* Aaron) What is it? Derek) A little something that will ensure your victory, and leave Valkyrie gasping for air. *Gives Aaron a Bakugan* Aaron) I won’t let you down, sir! *Salutes Derek and turns to the soldiers* Alright, men! Let’s go catch us a fugitive! ---- Later in the evening, after school and homework, Luke walked out to a mountainous area a few miles from his house. Valkyrie) *Opens up* Why have you taken me here? What is this place? Luke) This is where I usually ponder my thoughts. I’ve brought you here because I want you ponder your thoughts as well, Valkyrie. Valkyrie) That sounds very unlikely of you. :| Luke) You know, just because you don’t trust me, doesn’t mean you have to be rude all the time. Valkyrie) I’m sorry, it’s just in my nature. Plus, I get a lot of my personality from Nexus. Luke) O_O You just mentioned Nexus! I knew this place would work! :D Valkyrie) *Turns away* Just once, though. Luke) Seriously, you can trust me, Valkyrie! Together, we can find Nexus, and in the meantime, we’ll be brawling partners! Valkyrie) I’ll give it some thought, but I’ll need proof first before completely trusting you, Luke. Luke) HEY! You just said my name! I think I’m starting to grow on you! :D Valkyrie) Quit acting so peppy, kid. That just makes me want to stay even further away from you .-. Luke) Okay, I’ll leave you to meditate on your own. *Moves to a different spot* Valkyrie) *In head* Nexus, where have you been during these past three weeks? And more importantly, what have you been doing? (A loud, rumbling noise is heard by Luke and Valkyrie) Luke) What is that?! *Looks around* Valkyrie) I think I know… (Five armored BRAWL vehicles speed into the mountainous area and surround Luke in a circle) Luke) Oh crap, I-It’s BRAWL!!! (BRAWL Soldiers pour out of the vehicles and swarm the area around Luke) Soldiers) Put your hands in the air! You’re under arrest for harboring a fugitive’s Bakugan! (Luke puts his hands in the air as all of the soldiers charge their Stun Blasters, and Valkyrie flies back to Luke) Valkyrie) *Yells* Why can’t you bucket heads just leave myself and the kid alone! I haven’t done any illegal activity in three weeks, and neither has Nexus! Aaron) *Walks out of the crowd* I’m afraid we cannot allow that to happen. We came here with specific instructions to bring you, Pyrus Valkyrie, into BRAWL’s custody. Valkyrie) And may I ask who you are, bucket head? Aaron) *Takes off helmet* I am Lieutenant Aaron, the agent in charge of this operation. I also highly advise that you two do not resist capture, or it will lead to dire consequences. Luke) *Whispers to Valkyrie* I think it’s time to show these cops who the real bosses are. Valkyrie) Wait, wha-*Grabbed by Luke* Aaron) You just made the wrong move, kid. Now you’ve put me in a rough spot, seeing as how I don’t want to use force against you. However, my orders are clear, and they say that I must take you down if a brawl is what you want. *Pulls out the Bakugan that Derek gave him* (A Gate Card is fired from one of the vehicles) Luke & Aaron) BAKUGAN BRAWL! *Both throw their Bakugan, which clash in the center of the battlefield* Luke) GO, Pyrus Valkyrie! *Valkyrie comes out of his ball form* Aaron) Rise, Haos Raiden! *A humanoid with white armor and wielding two escrima sticks appears* Valkyrie) *Yells* WHY DID YOU FORCE ME INTO A BATTLE WITH BRAWL?! Luke) C’mon, it’ll be easy as long as you listen to my commands. >=D Aaron) Ability Activate! Lightning Movement! *Raiden teleports directly in front of Valkyrie with one arm raised* Valkyrie) That’s some speed you have… Aaron) Ability Activate! Lightning Baton! *Lightning hits Raiden’s raised escrima stick, and Raiden swings the stick down at Valkyrie* Valkyrie) Pyro Reflector! *Creates a red screen surrounding Valkyrie’s body* (The escrima stick hits the screen, causing a lightning-induced explosion) Valkyrie) Now we fight! *Takes quick shots at Raiden* (Valkyrie and Raiden fly up into the air and rapidly fight each other, though Raiden is the only one landing hits, cracking the armor on Valkyrie’s body) Aaron) Ability Activate! Shock Barrage! *Raiden rapidly fires lightning bullets from its escrima sticks at Valkyrie* (Valkyrie is hit by all of bullets, leaving him heavily injured with lightning crackling all over his body) Luke) *Yells* VALKYRIE! FIGHT BACK! Aaron) Soldiers, fire your Stun Blasters at Valkyrie! *All of the soldiers fire at Valkyrie* Valkyrie) Rrgh! *Powers up* Dual Barnum! *Fires the two blasts at Raiden* (Raiden teleports away from the blasts as the soldiers continue firing at Valkyrie) Aaron) Time to put this puppy to sleep! Ability Activate! Escrima Lightning! *Raiden charges lightning in its escrima sticks, then teleports to Valkyrie* Valkyrie) *Back turned to Raiden* Fuego Embargo! *Destroys all of the soldiers’ Stun Blasters and turns around to see Raiden coming at him* (Valkyrie tries to fight back, but Raiden smashes one escrima stick in Valkyrie’s lower left rib cage, then smashes the other stick in the left side of Valkyrie’s face, all the while releasing lightning into Valkyrie’s system) (Valkyrie collapses onto his knees with a blank expression in his eyes) (The shockwave from the collapse knocks over all of the soldiers and Luke) Luke) *Tries to get up, with a shocked expression on his face* No…no, no, no, NOOOOO! Aaron) Someone take the kid away, I don’t want him to see what happens to his friend. *Nods to two soldiers who approach Luke* (Luke runs over to Valkyrie as the two soldiers chase him) Luke) *Cries* Valkyrie, please get up! *The soldiers approach* Aaron) Raiden, finish this! *Raiden goes to attack Valkyrie again with its escrima sticks* (A blast is fired from far away and hits Raiden, sending it into a rock formation) Aaron) What in the world was that?! *Looks around* ???) *Flies away on a serpent-like Bakugan* Luke) *Cries and yells* Valkyrie GET UP!!!!!!!!!! (Valkyrie glows violently with a red aura, as his eyes spring back to life) Aaron) *Looks at Valkyrie* How did he survive all of that?! Luke) Alright! Let’s finish these creeps off! Valkyrie) I’m right with you, Luke! *Fist glows red with the violent aura* Luke) Advanced Ability Activate!!! Aaron) Raiden, after them! *Raiden gets up and charges at Valkyrie* Luke & Valkyrie) VIOLENT INTENSITY PUNCH!!! *Both go through a punching movement at the exact same time, completely synchronized* (Valkyrie punches Raiden in the face right as it was charging at him, with Raiden returning to its ball form and flying back to Aaron) Aaron) NO! We failed! Mission aborted, I repeat, mission aborted! (All of the soldiers retreat to the vehicles and drive away) Aaron) *Looks back at Luke* I hope to brawl with you again, kid. *Climbs into the last vehicle and drives away* Luke) YES! We did it! :D *Jumps into the air various times* Valkyrie) *Returns to ball form* Yep, we did it, partner. Luke) *Stops jumping* Seriously? You trust me now, Valkyrie? Valkyrie) I now see that it would be better for us to team up against the likes of BRAWL and search for Nexus together, so yes, I do trust you now. Luke) Okay, buddy! *Fist bumps Valkyrie, who’s in ball form* ---- On a rock formation not far away, a man with long bleach blond hair, wearing a black trench coat with a high collar, a top hat and dark shades, watches with his Darkus Bakugan, who’s in ball form. Cyberion) When are we going to make our move, Lloyd? I’m itching for a battle against these rookies. Lloyd) All in due time, Cyber, all in due time… R-Evolutions Episode 3 - Advanced Episode 2 was...? Heartfelt :3 Awesome Interesting Funny Surprising Boring Others + Others - Luke and Valkyrie? They're going places *Thumbs up* BOO! Nexus + Valkyrie FOREVA!!! Reminds me of Dan and Drago Category:R-Evolutions Category:R-Evolutions Episodes